The Accidental Billionaires
by zuckonit
Summary: "Since high school, it could be observed, his thoughts had always seemed clearer when he let them come out through his hands. To an outside observer, the relationship he had with his computer seemed much smoother than any relationship he'd ever had with anyone in the outside world" or the one where Eli revolutionizes the internet with his idea for FaceRange and calamity ensues.


**A/N**: Hey. So. I've had this idea for forever and I was convinced to continue to write it, so I am. Inspired by The Social Network. It's different and I hope you lot like it! This is a alternate universe, so for the sake of especially this chapter, Degrassi University is Harvard, basically and you need to take SATS to get in. Okay. Okay that's it. I wrote this. No beta. All mistakes are mine. Hope you guys like!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned TSN and/or Degrassi. I don't.

* * *

"Did you know there are more people with genius IQ's living in China than there are people of any kind living in the United States?" Eli Goldsworthy started in a rush, his green eyes dead set on the cup in front of him as he stuffed his hands in his over-sized hoodie. Eli was never one for dates. In fact, he loathed them. He didn't even know why he agreed, but he had to admit, he was glad he did. The redhead in front of him was different from the rest of the idiotic and superficial girls he'd seen Liam crush over or Adam befriend. Whenever she had a conversation (he was just assuming here), she had the same look in her eye he did when he was writing code. One that just radiated euphoria and satisfaction. The look on one's face when a complex math problem has been solved.

"That can't possibly be true." the petite, pretty redhead in front of him countered, incredulousness clear on her face. Hannah Belmont was someone Eli in a million years never thought he'd go out with. She was a friend of Adam's and she went to a school that wasn't too far from Degrassi. She was cute and was able to surprise him by being just as witty as he was, something Eli never encountered. This was now their second date and Eli had every reason to believe that things were going to go great.

"It is." he pressed, bringing the cup in front of him and brought it to his lips. They decided to go to Little Miss Steaks for the open bar and decent hamburgers. Although Hannah didn't seem too thrilled, she went along and met him there on time, not holding back conversation that many could consider boring.

"What would account for that?" Hannah asked, arching an eyebrow, clearly up to a challenge. She hadn't figured out Eli's tendencies. _Cute_.

"Well, first, an awful lot of people live in China. But here's my question," Eli began, finally having eye contact with the redhead in front of him. He noticed that her eyes were a lighter shade of green than his, peaking his interest on the girl even more. "How do you distinguish yourself in a population of people who all got 1600 on their SAT's?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, his eyes dead set on hers as he sunk deeper into his chair, his eyes on hers.

"I didn't know they take SAT's in China." Hannah admitted, a small frown gracing her coral pink lips.

"They don't. I wasn't talking about China anymore, I was talking about me." Eli deadpanned, his eyes burrowing in confusion.

"You got 1600?" Hannah asked incredulously, her eyes growing wide. Eli suppressed the smirk that threatened to curl on his lips, only giving her a sharp nod as pursed his lips and stared at Hannah, his eyes dead. Many would say that Eli Goldsworthy was genius because lets face it, he is. What he had in intelligence, he lacked in social etiquette. He didn't seem to have a verbal filter (usually saying what was on his mind, not caring about the result) and "seemed to bask in arrogance" (his 12th grade English teacher Ms. Dawes once told him after he blew off his final project for weeks and worked on it only hours before. He still got an A). He wasn't easy to get along with and he didn't really care.

"Yes. I _could_ sing in an a Capella group, but I can't sing." he mused, gnawing at his lower lip as his attention skewing away from Hannah, tapping his fingers against the table as he pursed his lips and stared at the wall behind Hannah, his mind racing.

"Does that mean you actually got nothing wrong?" Hannah asked, still not getting over the fact that the guy in front of her got absolutely nothing wrong on his SAT's. Sure, she'd befriended pretty smart people and she herself was in many elite academic clubs in Bardell, but she didn't know anyone who could brag about a perfect SAT score.

"I can row crew or invent a 25 dollar PC." he continued, his eyes darting back to the drink in front of him, idly fiddling with his cup. Eli was never good with holding a conversation. He hated it, actually. He'd much rather be in his dorm, under the familiar, warm glow of his laptop. Even being out with Hannah didn't seem to effect his recluse state of mind.

"Or you can get into a final club." Hannah suggested with a small shrug as she took a small sip from her beer, her challenging eyes on his.

"Or I can get into a final club." Eli agreed with a small smirk as he leaned forward and lifted his cup up in salute.

"You know, from a woman's perspective, sometimes not singing in an a Capella group is a good thing." Hannah joked feebly, setting down her drink as her soft features masked a dimpling grin. Her fire engine redhair seemed to only enhance her baby features, making Mark want to memorize everything about her face like a piece of code.

"This is serious."

"On the other hand I do like guys who row crew." she mused as-a-matter-of-factly with a teasing smirk, arching her eyes up in the most innocent way she could muster as she shrugged and polished off her drink.

"Well I can't do that." Eli frowned, beat. Of course. What did he expect from a pretty girl who attended Bardell? Eli was always known as the computer geek at Degrassi. Someone who wasn't worth much. Why would a girl from Bardell see him any different?

"I was kidding!" Hannah deflected with a small, amused laugh, tilting her head to the side to met his gaze, the dimpling smile gracing her face again.

"Yes, it means I got nothing wrong on the test."

"Have you ever tried?" Hannah asked, her eyes never leaving his. The self-proclaimed computer genius in front of her proved to be interesting. He was confident. He wasn't a hobbit who was self-deprecating and filled with conspiracy theories. He was confident, sharp tongue and knew he was intelligent, which was a huge step up from what she was used to dating.

"I'm trying right now." he shrugged, polishing off he rest of his beer with a single swing.

"To row crew?" she asked, sounding genuinely impressed.

"To get into a final club!" he retorted, the disgust and discontentment seeping into his voice. She was hot and smart and all, but _crew_. Seriously? "To row crew? No. Are you, like-whatever, delusional?" he asked, grimacing.

"Maybe, but sometimes you say two things at once and I'm not sure which one I'm supposed to be aiming at." she admitted sharply, her patience with him running thin. From what he heard from Adam, Hannah had the temper to match her hair and she was not one to fuck around with. Eli was beginning to see why.

"But you've seen guys who row crew, right?" Eli asked, his eyes on hers.

"No." she admitted apathetically, a small, helpless sigh escaping her lips.

"Okay, well they're bigger than me. They're world class athletes and a second ago, you said you like guys who row crew, so I assumed you had met one." he deadpanned, expressionless as he fiddled with the rim of the empty glass in front of him.

"I guess I just meant I liked the idea of it." she shrugged, licking her lips. "The way a girl likes cowboys." she added in an attempt to elaborate.

"Okay." he deadpanned with a sharp bob of his head, his eyes darting to the crappy TV in the wall front of him.

"Should we get something to eat?" Hannah asked, eager to make this date go on any direction except the one they were going through.

"Would you like to talk about something else?" he asked, attempting to meet Hannah half way.

"No, it's just since the beginning of the conversation about final clubs, I think I may have missed a birthday." she muttered, finding herself looking for the waiter who took their order. Awkward silence filled the pair as they continued to sit in the small booth in the back of the restaurant, both obviously eager to get the date over with. "Okay, so, which final club is the easiest to get into?" Hannah asked in a feeble attempt to restart the dying and tense conversation.

"Why would you ask me that?" Eli asked in a stunned, pained voice, his gaze slowly gazing from the TV to Hannah.

"I'm just asking." she replied, throwing her hands up in defeat. If she knew he was going to be this difficult, she wouldn't have agreed to come. Dating Eli Goldsworthy wasn't worth this. Sure, he had some hilarious commentary and the biting remarks were endearing and refreshing on their first date, but now, it was clear to the redhead that it wasn't worth it.

"None of them, that's the point. My friend Sadie made $300,000 betting oil futures one summer and Sadie won't come close to getting in. The ability to make money doesn't impress anybody around here." he retorted coldly, a weird expression between anger and annoyance clear on his face.

"Must be nice. She made $300,000 in a summer?"

"She likes meteorology." Eli deadpanned with a shrug.

"You said it was oil futures." Hannah pointed out, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"You can read the weather you can predict the price of heating oil. I think you asked me that because you think the final club that's easiest to get into is theone where I'll have the best chance."

"I -what?" she asked, confused. Eli tended to do that to Hannah a lot more then she'd like.

"You asked me which one was the easiest to get into because you think that that's the one where I'll have the best chance." he repeated, his words and face expressionless.

"The one that's the easiest to get into would be the one where anybody has the best chance." she reasoned, flashing him a confused glance as her gaze held his.

"You didn't ask me which one was the best one, you asked me which one was the easiest one." he argued.

"I was honestly just asking. Okay? I was just asking to ask. Eli, I'm not speaking in code. You're obsessed with finals clubs. You have finals clubs OCD and you need to see someone about it who'll prescribe you some sort of medication. You don't care if the side effects may include blindness."

"Final clubs." he stated, looking at his nails nonchalantly. "Not _finals_ clubs. And there's a difference between being obsessed and being motivated." he said, differentiating the two.

"Yes there is." she agreed bitterly, hoping that her annoyance and anger seeped through.

"Well you do-that was cryptic, so you do speak in code." Eli pointed out.

"I didn't mean to be cryptic."

"I'm saying I need to do something substantial in order to get the attention of the clubs." he continued, ignoring Hannah's anger.

"Why?" Hannah asked, exhausted of arguing.

"Because they're exclusive. And fun and they lead to a better life." Eli said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well why don't you just concentrate on being the best you, you can be?" she suggested in a false, happy-go-lucky tone, flashing Eli a sarcastic smile.

"Did you really just say that?" he asked, snorting.

"I was kidding. Although just because something's trite, it doesn't make it any less true." Hannah muttered.

"I want to try to be straight forward with you and tell you that I think you might want to be a little more supportive. If I get in I'll be taking you to the events, and the gatherings and you'll be meeting a lot of people you wouldn't normally get to meet." Eli spat out, looking straight at Hannah, his eyes dark.

"You would do that for me?" she asked sarcastically, her incredulous gaze on his.

"We're dating." he shrugged.

"Okay, well I want to try and be straight forward with you and let you know that we're not anymore." Hannah said in a volatile tone, her face managing to be calm.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're not dating anymore, I'm sorry." she repeated slowly through clenched teeth, trying to calm herself down.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, genuinely stunned, which would of made Hannah laugh if she wasn't over him.

"No, it's not."

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, trying to confirm that this was actually happening.

"You're going to introduce me to people I wouldn't normally have the chance to meet?" she repeated, the anger consuming her once more. "What the f- what is that supposed to mean?"

"Wait, settle down." he said, trying to calm her down. That is why girls weren't his forte. They were too weird for his own good. Eli only did things he knew. Like computers and coding.

"What is it supposed to mean?" she repeated, her voice a little more higher and less calm than before. She was pissed.

"Hannah, the reason we're able to sit here and drink right now is cause you used to sleep with the door guy." Eli pointed out nonchalantly. The blonde who he remembered being named Luke seemed all-too happy about letting the pretty redhead in, which immediately sent up red flags in Eli's mind.

"The door guy? His name is Luke. I did not slept with the door guy, the door guy is a friend of mine. He's a perfectly good class of people. What part of Canada are you from? Calgary?" she asked as she stood up from the vinyl booth of the restaurant, fuming as she broke his thoughts.

"Wait-"

"I'm going back to my dorm." she repeated, quickly whisking her hand away from his grip, her hands immediately turning into fists. If Eli didn't know any better, he'd think she was going to punch him.

"This is real?"

"Yes." she hissed sharply, her eyes glossy, her coral lips turning into a small "o" as her glossy eyes wandered the room. He was the only one he knew who would make a girl he really liked cry. "I think we should just be friends." Hannah added quietly after a few seconds of silence, forcing herself to look at Eli.

"I don't want friends." Eli retorted, his dark gaze on hers.

"I was being polite, I have no intention of being friends with you." she responded with the same candor and apathy Eli always seemed to have.

"If we could just order food I think we should-" Eli started, but was quickly silenced with Hannah sitting back down, grabbing his hand with hers.

"You are probably going to be a very successful computer person. But you're going to go through life thinking that girls don't like you because you're a nerd. And I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that that won't be true." she began, her voice low and soft as her eyes burned into his. "It'll be because you're an asshole." she concluded with the same soft, voice, getting out of the booth immediately, making a beeline for the exit.

Eli sat there in silence for a few moments before getting out of the booth and heading towards his dorm. It was winter and it was practically snowing everyday. Why Eli wore a hoodie, shorts and flip-flops with socks during the winter, he never knew. It was just him. He never questioned it. It was who he was and it was actually too comfortable to change it. He jogged to his dorm slowly, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. The faster he got there, the faster he would be under the familiar and welcoming glow of his laptop and the heat of a heater. It took him about 10 minutes to get to his dorm at the Kirkman suite. He quickly made his way to his laptop, turning it on and made his way to the mini fridge they kept, taking out a beer. Once the laptop loaded, he logged on to his blog. The only place he felt comfortable. He started blogging.

**8:13 P.M**

_Hannah Belmont's a bitch. Do you think that's because her family changed their name from Bellman, or do you think it's because all Bardell girls are bitches?_

As silly and weird as it sounded, those few seconds of typing already made him feel much more better. More _sane_. He lived and breathed for the computer. Hours away from it made him feel uneasy.

**8:15 P.M**

_For the record, she may look like a 34C, but she's getting all kinds of help from our friends at Victoria's Secret. She's a 34B, as in barely anything there. False advertising._

He wasn't going to hold back. Hannah Belmont had the audacity to break up with him and he was going to let her know how much of an asshole he could really be. An hour and a few beers later, he began to blog again.

**9:45 P.M.**

_The truth is she has a nice face. I need to do something to help me take my mind off her. Easy enough, except I need an idea._

Eli isn't an asshole. At least, that's what he keeps on telling himself. He's just drunk. Hannah was just a bitch. Plain and simple.

**9:47 P.M.**

_I'm a little intoxicated, I'm not gonna lie. So what if it's not even 10PM and it's a Tuesday night? The Kirkman dorm photo album is open on my desktop and some of these people have pretty horrendous dormroom pics. Drew Torres is sitting here and had the idea of putting some of these next to pictures of farm animals and have people vote on who's hotter. Good call, Mr. Torres._

So, okay. Maybe Drew wasn't the best influence and the fact that he came armed with a six pack didn't help matters, but Drew had a point. Degrassi wasn't centralized on looks. Mostly, the student body's brain. Well, not tonight.

**10:17 P.M.**

_Yeah, it's on. I'm not gonna do the farm animals but I like the idea of comparing two people together. It gives the whole thing a very "Turing" feel since people's ratings of the picture will be more implicit than, say, choosing a number to represent each person's hotness like they do on hotornot dot com. The first thing we're going to need is a lot of pictures. Unfortunately, Degrassi doesn't keep a public centralized face book so I'm going to have to get all the images from the individual houses that people are in. Let the hacking begin._

Eli decides to go about it. Tonight, Degrassi will be about the looks rather than brain. He calls up his two best friends. Adam Torres and Liam Berish. Liam Berish, like himself, is a very skilled programmer. Sometimes, Liam made it hard for Eli to remember that he was actually really fucking smart and that he got accepted to Degrassi, but he was still tolerable. He watched intently and with interest as Eli typed furiously and began to hack while Adam just sighed in disapproval and joined his brother in watching TV.

"You sure about this, man?" he asked, his dirty blonde curls surrounding his face like a halo. Eli only grunted in response as he goes back to blogging.

**10:20 P.M.**

_First up is Kirkman. They keep everything open and allow indexes in their Apache configuration, so a little WGET magic is all that's necessary to download the entire Kirkman face book. Kid's stuff._

It really is that fucking easy. One by one, he gets his house's photos and in a matter of minutes, he's plugging it in to the website.

* * *

**10:27 P.M**

_Manning has some security. They require a username/password combo and I'm going to go ahead and say they don't have access to main FAS user database, so they have no way of detecting an intrusion._

**10: 34 P.M**

_Adams has no security but limits the number of results to twenty a page. All I need to do is break out the same script I used on Lowe and we're set._

**10:40**

_Yorke has no online face book, what a sham. Nothing I can do about that._

**10:48**

_Issacs is intense. Not only is there no public directory but there's no directory at all. You have to do searches and your search returns more than twenty matches, nothing gets returned. Nash is a little better. It's slightly obnoxious that they only let you view one picture at a time and I'm not about to go to 500 pages and download pics one at a time, so it's definitely necessary to break out the_ _emacs and modify that perl script. Perfect. Sadie's here and she's going to have the key ingredient._

* * *

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked almost immediately as she entered the dorm, her big, brown, doe eyes frantically on his. "You and Hannah broke up." she pointed out, flashing him a sympathetic smile as she leaned against the frame of the isle that separated their kitchen and bedrooms.

"How'd you know?" Eli asked with an arched eyebrow, not expecting Sadie to know. Sure, Sadie had this freaky tendency to know when Eli hadn't bathed or eaten or slept, but he didn't know she had some weird insight about his personal feelings.

"It's on your blog." Sadie responded, sitting on top of the computer desk, pulling down her pencil skirt as it rode up to expose her thighs. Eli never understood why Sadie always looked so goddamn _nice_. It was fucking _college_. All bias aside, Sadie Rowland was definitely the best dressed girl attending Degrassi. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she was a complete spoiled bitch. Her hair was long, dark, wavy and amazing (not that he'd admit it) . She always had the newest fashion, whether it be the newest shoes, dresses, bags, anything, Sadie always had it first. Being the daughter of a successful business man and lawyer for a mother, Sadie was no stranger to money. Unless you really knew her, you would of never guessed that Sadie was a tomboy at heart. She loved playing basketball. She was forced to grow out of it when she reached teenage hood, though. Her parents were very traditional and they made it clear that no lady gets scabs and bruises from playing sports. Only men. Even though she'd been deprived, it still didn't mean that she couldn't kick anyone's ass in basketball, beating even Liam, Adam and Drew whenever they played.

"Yeah." Eli deadpanned, a seriously unamused expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, releasing her hair from her usual bun she always wore so that it curtained her back perfectly.

"I need you."

"I'm here for you" she promised, placing a hand on his shoulder, a small, fond smile gracing her lips as her eyes locked with his.

"No. I need the algorithm you use to rank basketball players." Eli frowned, shoving her hand away from his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she repeated in that disapproving Sadie voice that Eli was no stranger to.

"We're ranking girls." Eli continued, a devilish grin gracing his lips as he showed her all the photos he hacked as Liam waved enthusiastically at her, hanging from his bed.

"You mean other students?" she asked disapprovingly as she took in the photos, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Yep." he chirped, Eli and Liam flashing her huge grins, causing Sadie to roll her eyes.

"You think this is such a good idea?" Sadie asked, her voice pleading.

"I need the algorithm." Eli said, ignoring her.

"Eli-" she began, frowning.

"I need the algorithm." Eli persisted, not letting Sadie finish her lecture. With one last glare at Eli and Liam, she grabbed the grease marker next to Eli and began to write the algorithm on the dorm window.

**Girl A:** Ea = 1 over 1 + 10(Rb - Ra) / 400 **Girl B:**Eb = 1 over 1 + 10(Ra - Rb) / 400

"Give each girl a base rating of 1400. At any given time, "Girl A" has a rating R-A and "Girl B" has a rating R-b." Sadie explained as she scribbled the algorithm on the window.

"When any two girls are matched up, there's an expectation of which will win based on their current rating, right?" Eli asked as she finished, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep." Sadie chirped. "And those expectations are expressed this way." she added, tapping at the window, a triumphant grin gracing her lips. "For the record, I'm not endorsing this sexism act that's going on. I'm giving you the algorithm in the name of math." Sadie muttered.

"Let's write it." Eli mused, quickly turning back to his laptop and started typing furiously on the laptop. 20 minutes later, the infamous_ DegrassiMash _was created. The website consisted of "simple coding" (according to Eli) that let people vote on who they thought was the hottest by clicking on either picture A or picture B.

"It works." Sadie said coyly after a few test runs with Adam, Liam and Eli, taking a swing at the beer Liam handed her.

"Who should we send it to first?" Adam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Manning" Sadie replied almost instantly. It was strictly male. Isn't that what they wanted?

"Issacs" Liam insisted.

"Who are you going to send it to?" Sadie asked, tilting her head, her gaze meeting Eli's.

"Just of a couple of people." Eli muttered, typing furiously random email addresses in a email. "The question is who are they going to send it to?" Eli asked as he hit send, a small grin gracing his lips. A few hours later, Eli found himself staring at the chaos of activity he's created in the middle of the night, the user number increasing by the second.

"That's an awful lot of traffic." Sadie gnawed at her lower lip as she crouched down to Eli's level, staring at the numbers in shock. "Think maybe we should shut it down before we get into trouble?" Sadie suggested feebly, knowing that it was a lost cause. Eli just ignored her and continued to eat some of his tuna melt he'd ordered Liam to get him. An hour later, a icon came up, telling him he's no longer connected to the internet.

"We're not connected to the internet!" Liam chirped out, staring down at his laptop, a mischievous grin gracing his lips as his eyes meet the rest of the room's.

"You don't think-" Sadie started in horror, her eyes widening as she put down her EconNow magazine, running barefoot towards Eli.

"I do."

"Go see if it's everybody." Sadie instructed, joining Liam as they headed out to the building to see if they had really reeked this havoc in 4 in the morning.

"Can't connect" Adam confirmed as the two head back into the room, Liam was grinning, Adam looked worried (per usual) and Sadie just looked like she was ready to kill herself and then Eli.

"Network's down." Liam chimed in agreement as he took out his laptop and tried to connect, overly happy for someone who helped hack the system in 4 in the morning.

"Unless it's a coincidence, I think this is us." Sadie sighed, knowing it wasn't even a question.

"It's not a coincidence." Eli grinned, turning to her with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Holy shit." Sadie breathed out, raking her fingers through her long, tasseled hair, a habit she'd grown into.

What the fuck did they do?

* * *

Three years later, Eli is finding himself sitting with his lawyers at a large conference table, wearing a hoodie, a Dead Hand band teeshirt with a tie and a pair of old, red Converse sneakers, a personal uniform that no one tends to understand. Eli has been a different person throughout the deposition. Still tortured and complicated, but comfortable now with his own power. On his quest to get the best lawyers money can buy, he hired Jimmy Brookes, who's accompanied by some junior associates, one of whom-a pleasant, pretty and professional young contemporary of Mark's named Maya Matlin. On the other side are Sadie and her lawyer are across the table from him.. Eli is brought back from his reeling thoughts as Ashley's voice rips through his train of thoughts.

"So you were called in front of the Ad Board after that." Ashley continued. Sadie was recalling the events of one of the first things that started FaceRange, which, was the infamous DegrassiMash incident, where Eli hacked the school and Sadie pretty much had a huge role in that by giving him the algorithm.

"That's not what happened." Eli quickly retorted, his dark gaze on Ashley's.

"You weren't called in front of the Administrative Board?" Ashley asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I mean back. Back at the bar with Hannah Belmont. She said all that?"

"Eli, I wouldn't-" Jimmy began.

"That I said that stuff to her?"

"I was reading from the transcript of her deposition." Ashley pointed out.

"Why would you even need to depose her?" Eli asked, clearly annoyed. The past few years of Eli's life had been hell. He'd singlehandedly created the greatest thing to ever happen to the internet and he'd been sued by his best friend for almost everything he owned.

That's really for us to decide." Ashley shrugged, her gaze still on Eli's, a sickly sweet smile gracing her lips as her gaze bored into Eli's, presumably to scare him.

"You think if I know that she can make me look like a jerk I'll be more likely to settle." Eli deadpanned, his lips pursing into a straight line. He knew her game already. For god's sake, he hacked her FaceRange account and he'd seen every video of her there was. She was nothing but a nuisance to him.

"Why don't we stretch our legs for a minute, can we do that? It's been almost three hours and frankly you did spend an awful lot of time embarrassing Mr. Goldsworthy with the girl's testimony from the bar, Ash." Jimmy pointed out. It was no secret that the room had it's fair share of colorful characters. Eli Goldsworthy was the genius billionaire who singlehandedly revolutionized the internet and Ashley Kerwin was one of the top lawyers in the state. Jimmy's job for right now was to make this end with as little blood as possible.

"I'm not embarrassed, she just made a lot of that up."

"She was under oath." Ashley countered, her eyes narrowing at the young boy in front of her.

"I guess that'll be the first time somebody's lied under oath." Eli retorted apathetically, flashing Ashley a cold stare. Apparently, she was famous for being a bitch in court. Eli commended that. Finally, some fucking competition. After coming to a conclusion, people started stretching and getting coffee and talking quietly. With one last, angry, hurt look from Sadie, she got up and joined Ashley and the rest of her team. Maya stayed, taking 4 seats away from Eli's.

"The site got twenty-two hundred hits within two hours?" Maya asked, her short, blonde curls completed with a black bow bouncing as she took a seat next to him.

"Thousand." Eli breathed out, taking out his laptop.

"What?" she asked, confused, gingerly tucking one of her curls under her ear as she took out her lunch from her bag/

"Twenty-two thousand." he elaborated, not bothering to look up at the younger girl.

"Wow." she whistled, impressed as she took a small bite from her sandwich, timidly turning back to leave Eli alone to his musings as he flipped out his laptop and started typing furiously on it.

That sounds about right.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a bitch to write. Sorkin is amazing. I love it though. Next chapters will be ten times better than this. Honest. Review lovely?


End file.
